


Of Loves and Scars

by thewitchisa



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benthan, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, I did self inserts lmao, Latinx, M/M, M:I stans assemble, Mission Impossible, No smuts 'cause idk how to write them, Practically everyone ships Benthan, disaster bi, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchisa/pseuds/thewitchisa
Summary: A compilation of Benthan one-shots! I'll be posting full one-shots and not finished works, it will be a practice so i can start a serie.The summary of the one-shots will be in notes at the beggining of the chapter.I already apologize about my english 'cause it's not my native language!





	Of Loves and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Benji and Ethan are in Rio for a mission.

“So... Why are we here again?” Benji asked arching one eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

Ethan chuckled as they walked. 

This mission was supposed to be quick, but their target know how to move fast. Unfortunatly for them, they lost his last track. Probably he was hide in his 'home', but where in the world?

The target, an ex-agent from CIA known as Stone, was responsable for selling illegal equipaments and weapons in the black market. Three cities was in the top of the list by buying them, acording to Brandt's and is here where the plan start.

The team split apart to those cities and find clues and other registers of their guy, if he at least put his feet in the country or if someone know where can find him. 

Ilsa and Luther went to Italy, Brandt and Jane to Finland and Ethan and Benji to Rio.

They decided to pretend they were looking for him to buy one of those equipments.

But, what Benji didn't understand, is why were they at Copacabana walking on the black and white limestone pavement.

“The last time we tracked a signal close to Stone's was showing here. But with the static it didn't show the right position, so until Luther contact us we need to take a look around here.” Ethan explained, casually walking as he watched some turists on the beach on his right.

Both were wearing similar hawaiian shirts from the time they were in mission in Morroco, sunglasses, shorts and matching black flip flops. Ethan chuckled to himself of Benji's green shorts not matching so much with his yellow shirt, making he looks like a walking brazilian flag. But cute, he thought. His hair softly waving around because of the sea's breeze as he looked around.

Meanwhile for Benji, he couldn't help but stare to Ethan. His red shirt and white shorts was looking good on him, his face was pratricaly glowing with the sun kissing his skin. Bastard, he thought while he felt his face burning but he couldn't say if it was because of the sun and hot weather or because it seemed Ethan heared his thoughts and turned to look at him.

“O-Okay, but we don't know how this place looks like, how will we know? Look at this place!” Benji complained as he stopped and did a dramatic gesture showing around.

“We will work on it.” Ethan said as he stood next him.

“Oh we will work on it, right. Work on it.” Benji said sarcasticaly.

Ethan laughed again. “Benji, we will find something. It's our first day here, why don't you enjoy it?”

“Oh yeah. Let's just pretend we are turists in crises.” 

“You didn't mean couple in crises?” Ethan asked looking to Benji through his own sunglasses, now he was the one arching his eyebrow.

Benji stopped ando stuttered. “Y-Yeah, i-i mean i don't know. Couple of turists in crises, now it's good for you?” 

“I like that.” Ethan answered while walking again.

Benji felt his cheeks burn and swallowed the little nodle in his troat. He walked faster to reach Ethan, who was know standing next to a quiosque in the middle of the pavement.

“Hm, com licença?” Ethan, his accent thick on his tongue, as he got the atention of one of the two women that were serving turists and natives from the city.

Benji arched both of his eyebrows in surprise as the woman smiled for them both. “Sim, senhor. O que deseja?” 

“Uma água de coco com dois canudos, por gentileza.” Ethan answered also smiling and the woman shook her head softly.

While waiting, Ethan lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose as he looked to Benji, he stoop up straight and crossed his arms arching now only one eyebrow.

“Aqui está.” she puts the coconut with two straws upon the little balcony in Ethan's front, he got some reals and gave to her. “Obrigada e bom aproveito”.

“Obrigado.” Ethan told smiling, he took the coconut with both hands and took a sip of the water while walking back to Benji.

“So...” Benji started as the older agent stopped in his front. “You also speak Portuguese?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Ethan answered shrugging his shoulders.

“Stop being humble, Hunt.”

Both laughed and Ethan offered the coconut, he was sipping the water with a straw and Benji took the other one between his fingers.

He swallowed the dry on his month and approached to put the straw in his month, both sipped the water together while looking to each other.

Benji felt the heat coming from his body to his neck and finally reach his cheeks, Ethan chuckled as he let go of the straw and Benji rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up you bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Benthan one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy it! Some comments are welcome too!


End file.
